Mordecai Gets a Sex Change
by BKman74
Summary: Mordecai is completely done with life! He lost his girlfriend Margaret over sex and now he's not a happy guy anymore. He decides to opt-in for a sex change experiment on animals that they're doing and Mordecai wonders if he made the right or the wrong decision as he lives as a girl for the rest of his life.


**Hey guys! I'm back with a new story! I unfortunately won't continue the Big Brother story because I lost the chapters I wrote because of my computer crashing and I don't have the inspiration to rewrite the chapters. So instead, I bring you a new fresh idea that's shocking, terrifying, devastating, and later on full of LEMONS! The rating will be changed from T to M once the first lemon is added. **

**I got the idea for this story after reading some other Regular show fanfictions. That gave me the inspiration to write a story about Mordecai trying a test for a new kind of sex change after being done with being a guy and trying to cope with being a girl in a new body. Unfortunately for him, the change can't be reverted! So he has to live with being a girl for the rest of his life. Fortunately for him, being a girl does have it's ups for it's downs etc. That's all I can explain about the story right now. I don't want to give too much spoilers out. So anyway, enjoy reading the first chapter of my story! If successful, I'll write another chapter of the story.**

I wake up mysteriously in the forest where in the sky, there's darkness and many trees right beside the one path in front of me. I don't know who I am or where I am, but I do know that I am a blue jay however I feel different then I last remembered. I feel shorter and I'm weirdly wearing different clothes than I would usually wear.

It feels like there's something attached to my chest and butt and it felt like there was something rubbing against the inside of my butt and felt like there were things attached to my chest are being held by something and it felt like I had no genitals where it should be…

OH GOD! Am I a girl?

Just as I was thinking that, I started walking in the forest. There's no one in the forest as I think it's the early morning where nobody walks in the forest. I was scared thinking there might be a coyote coming out to attack me. I didn't really want to die alone in the forest seeing as my journey into life hasn't progressed far enough yet.

I kept walking in the forest seeing if there was any park in site so I can find a ranger that can bring me back to the city. However, I kept walking for what felt like an hour and it was the same trail with trees around it. I did turn my back when I got up from my sleep and it was the same thing. I just wished I could remember one thing about me. I can't remember my friends or if I even have friends. I can't remember my family members. I can't even remember if I have a GIRLFRIEND! Or could it be a boyfriend? I kept thinking about those questions especially the last one as finally I see the park right in front of me! I was excited!

However, as I came to head to the door, a bear came out of nowhere and shocked me very much. The bear had have to been 7 feet tall! I was so shocked I couldn't even move at all. The bear came closer and closer and closer until he took out one of his paws and was about to kill me. As that event was occurring, I had a flashback! Everything just seemed to be coming back. All of what happened in the past years was all coming back to me! I remembered everything very clearly! I was Mordecai or so I thought I was. All my flashbacks were happening in a second. However, if it were slowed down by like a million, then everything would be happening over the years. I thought back as early as when I dumped my girlfriend Margaret.

Margaret and I had a fight over having sex and I told her that I wasn't ready for it and I was just scared if I wear the condom, that it would break or if she took the pill, it might not work. Margaret thought I was a pussy, and kicked me out of the house. She said to never come back and shouted a bunch of insults to me before slamming the door at my face. I was devastated and heartbroken that I lost the love of my life. I started crying and crying and ran back to the park and into Pop's house. I went into my bedroom, locked the door and started to cry into my pillow. I had enough with life. I didn't want to talk to anybody, look at anybody or even be with anybody. I just wanted to be alone locked in my bedroom crying in my pillow. I heard a knock on the door.

"Mordecai, MORDECAI! Is that you?"

I hear that it was Rigby's voice and I didn't really want him to be in the room at the moment.

"GO AWAY RIGBY! GET LOST!"

"But Mordecai, I need to go to my room to get my burrito I left in there earlier today."

"Who cares Rigby!? I just lost my girlfriend today! And I won't talk to anyone especially YOU!"

(Rigby's POV starts)

I was just sad when I heard that Mordecai got dumped by his girlfriend Margaret. I didn't know the cause of it yet but from all the breakups he's had with Margaret, he finally snapped. I can't even come in and get something. I'll have to sleep outside his door and make sure he doesn't do anything like hurt himself, cut himself or even kill himself! I went to tell everybody the news and not to come near Mordecai for a while and that I'll be the only one near him for a while. I care about Mordecai and I make sure that whatever happens, I'll always be here for him because he's my best friend. He helped me for my problems, so I'll return the favor by helping him for his problems. After that, I went upstairs to check on him and he was alright. I need my sleeping bag so I can camp near his door.

Luckily, my sleeping bag that was downstairs. I went to grab it downstairs and as I was doing that, I heard a knock on the door. I ran to the door and looked through the hole. I saw nobody at the door and thought that somebody was trying to pull a ding dong ditch on me. However, when I opened the door I saw a note on the ground. I decided to take the note and read it for myself. This wasn't a note from Margaret to Mordecai. It was a note to me from Benson and it said these exact words,

Hey Rigby!

I'd like to congratulate you for being there for Mordecai every time he has a break up with his girlfriend. I'd like to present you sir with an appreciative plaque and to come pick it up in my office. This plaque is presented for perseverance for not giving up on your friend.

Sincerely, Benson.

I was pretty shocked after I read the letter. Why would Benson leave me a letter at the front door instead of telling me to come to his office and congratulate me on getting a plaque? Something fishy was going on. It might be one of Muscle Man's pranks. So I decide to walk to Muscle Man's trailer and knocked on the door. A naked Muscle Man appeared! I was pretty disgusted when I saw Muscle Man naked coming out of his trailer. Couldn't he just let me wait outside while he put on some clothes?

"What do you want Rigby!?"

"I was just wondering if you pulled a Ding Dong Ditch on me?"

"No bro! I wouldn't do this at the time of the night! Right now, Fives is giving me a naked butt massage."

"Ah gross!"

"IT ISN'T GROSS! YOU'RE GROSS! Besides, doing the butt massages feel really good. Right Fives?"

Fives comes out of the trailer with a happy ghost face.

"Right! I love doing the massage. My hands are very good."

"Hey Fives. I have a good idea!" Muscle Man said to HFG.

"What's the idea you have?"

"We should get Starla here to do the butt massage for me and I can do the butt massage on her!"

"That's a good idea!"

Rigby was disgusted by what they were saying.

"Yeah you know what? I'm going to leave now. Thanks for your help Muscle Man."

"Thanks for interrupting my butt massage! Come on Fives! Grab my tush and move my cheeks up and down one by one!"

"OOOOH! Muscle Man!"

Muscle Man closes the door in front of me and gets back to his massage with Fives and I go to Benson's office thinking he might have just left the note there at the door so I can just read it for myself. I come to Benson's office and when I knocked on the door, he wasn't there.

"Benson, are you there?"

I kept knocking on his door but he wasn't responding.

"Hey Benson! Are you there?"

I still kept knocking on his door and he wouldn't respond. I then decided to run at the door and try to knock it down with my small but furious body and epically failed trying to knock down the door. I decided to try again and knock down his door and was successful. I looked around in his office and couldn't find Benson yet the lights were still on in the office so he couldn't have just left the lights on and just leave to go to bed. Something was very fishy around here. I looked around his office and decided to open his book of park records. It had the workers who got appreciative plaques somewhere in the book. I kept flipping through the book trying to find my name. The book's been used since the beginning of the park so I spent 5 minutes trying to find my name.

And I was shocked!

It didn't have my name in there!

I thought maybe Benson forgot to add my name to the pages of workers who got appreciative plaques. However, I heard a noise coming from the closet. I couldn't tell what that noise was or if there was someone in the closet. I moved up slowly to the closet and with every step, I was just in suspense not wanting to open the closet but at the same time I was wondering who's in the closet. Was it a person, a thing, or just my head? I couldn't think at all and just kept walking to the closet. As I opened the closet, I was just scared for who or what might be in the closet. Was Muscle Man lying? Is this another one of his pranks? I just couldn't believe it!

I opened the door and I saw a person in the shadows. That person actually looks familiar. Where have I seen this person before? I decided to talk to the person who was in the closet.

"Hey sir or mam, are you ok?"

That person wouldn't even talk to me yet he or she was looking at me.

"Hey person in the closet, want to at least try to talk to me?"

That person still wouldn't talk to me.

"Hey, you can't talk? Well, I'll just help you and take you out of the closet."

I tried to grab the person by the hand in the closet however the person let go of my hand and pushed me on the ground. The person's shadow was starting to fade as they came out of the closet. And I saw the person that was in the closet. And I couldn't believe it!

IT WAS MARGARET!

She stood there and just told me the weirdest thing I've ever heard from her.

"PLEASE BE MY GIRLFRIEND!"

She said it in a wickedly devilish voice that I've never heard from her before. As I stood there in disbelief, I mutter out three words that I couldn't believe I just said.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?"

**Thanks for reading the story guys and I hope to write more of the story. I know I left it on a cliffhanger and you guys want to read more however the next chapter won't be out in a couple of days so just wait for what's about to happen next. I promise there will be some chapters where it focuses more on dialogue and less on POVs. Happy Sunday and thanks for reading!**

**BKman74 :)**


End file.
